For example, in an insulation type DC-DC converter in which an input side and an output side are insulated from each other, a first conversion circuit that converts a DC voltage of a DC power supply into an AC voltage by switching of the DC voltage is provided on the input side, and a second conversion circuit that converts the AC voltage converted with the first conversion circuit into a DC voltage by rectification of the AC voltage is provided on the output side. The first conversion circuit and the second conversion circuit are insulated from each other using a transformer.
There are insulation type DC-DC converters called a boost half bridge system (hereinafter, referred to as a BHB system) in which a boosting chopper (boost converter) and a half bridge type DC-DC converter are combined. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0268908 (Patent Literature 1), Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-315324 (Patent Literature 2), Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-92876 (Patent Literature 3), Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-92877 (Patent Literature 4), Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-92881 (Patent Literature 5), Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-189835 (Patent Literature 6), Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-236155 (Patent Literature 7), Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-236156 (Patent Literature 8), Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-79454 (Patent Literature 9), and Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-226931 (Patent Literature 10), Shuai Jiang, Dong Cao, Fang Z. Peng and Yuan Li “Grid-Connected Boost-Half-Bridge Photovoltaic Micro Inverter System Using Repetitive Current Control and Maximum Power Point Tracking”, 5-9 Feb. 2012, 2012 Twenty-Seventh Annual IEEE Applied Power Electronics Conference and Exposition (APEC), pp. 590-597 (Non Patent Literature 1), Dong Cao, Shuai Jiang, Fang Z. Peng and Yuan Li “Low Cost Transformer Isolated Boost Half-bridge Micro-inverter for Single-phase Grid-connected Photovoltaic System”, 5-9 Feb. 2012, 2012 Twenty-Seventh Annual IEEE Applied Power Electronics Conference and Exposition (APEC), pp. 71-78 (Non Patent Literature 2), Hossein Tahmasebi, “Boost Integrated High Frequency Isolated Half-Bridge DC-DC Converter: Analysis, Design, Simulation and Experimental Results”, 2015 A project Report Submitted in Partial Fulfillment of the Requirements for the Degree of MASTER OF ENGINEERING, University of Victoria (https://dspace.library.uvic.ca/bitstream/handle/1828/6427/Tahmasebi_Hossein_MEng_2015.pdf) (Non Patent Literature 3), and York Jr, John Benson, “An Isolated Micro-Converter for Next-Generation Photovoltaic Infrastructure” 2013-Apr.-19 Dissertation submitted to the Faculty of the Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University (https://vtechworks.lib.vt.edu/bitstream/handle/10919/19326/York_JB_D_2013.pdf) (Non Patent Literature 4) disclose BHB-system insulation type DC-DC converters.
In the BHB-system insulation type DC-DC converter, a main switching element, an auxiliary switching element, an inductor, a primary winding of a transformer, and two capacitors are provided in the input-side first conversion circuit. The inductor and the main switching element are connected in series to the DC power supply, and a series circuit of the primary winding of the transformer and one of the capacitors is connected in parallel to the main switching element. A series circuit of the other capacitor and the auxiliary switching element is connected in parallel to the primary winding of the transformer.
For example, a circuit including two rectifying elements, two capacitors, and a secondary winding of a transformer as illustrated in FIG. 11 of Patent Literature 1 or a circuit including two rectifying elements, one capacitor, one inductor, and a secondary winding of a transformer having a center tap as illustrated in FIG. 1 of Patent Literature 2 is provided in the output side-second conversion circuit.
The main switching element and auxiliary switching element of the first conversion circuit are alternately turned on with a predetermined duty. The auxiliary switching element is turned off in a period in which the main switching element is turned on, and the main switching element is turned off in a period in which the auxiliary switching element is turned on. When the main switching element is turned on, the voltage at one of the capacitors is applied to the primary winding of the transformer, and power is transferred to the secondary winding of the transformer. At this point, the voltage at the primary winding is equal to the input voltage. On the other hand, when the auxiliary switching element is turned on, the voltage at the other capacitor is applied to the primary winding of the transformer, and power is transferred to the secondary winding of the transformer. At this point, the voltage at the primary winding depends on the input voltage and the duty.
Sometimes a failure occurs in the switching element during operation by some sort of causes. The failure includes an on failure in which the switching element is not turned off but remains turned on (conductive state) even if a drive voltage applied to the switching element is stopped and an off failure in which the switching element is not turned on but remains turned off (interrupted state) even if the drive voltage is applied to the switching element.
Conventionally a both-end voltage at the switching element is monitored in order to detect the failure that occurs in the switching element during operation. For example, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-112123 (Patent Literature 11), voltage at both ends of the switching element is detected, the detected voltage is sampled plural times in time series, and the sampled pieces of data are subjected to a wavelet transform. A peak value of the calculation result of the wavelet transform is compared to a reference value, and abnormality of current passed through the switching element is detected based on the comparison result.
However, in Patent Literature 11, because the abnormality is detected based on only the both-end voltage at one switching element, it is difficult to detect various failure patterns occurring in two switching elements. On the other hand, when a voltage detection circuit is provided with respect to each of the two switching elements in order to detect various failure patterns, a circuit configuration becomes complicated.